


【扉泉车】花与月

by y458879



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879
Kudos: 5





	【扉泉车】花与月

那东西的色泽犹如宝石一般美丽，信里的内容很短，加上落款也只有寥寥几个字。

『这孩子非常脆弱，但在必要时也能为你助力，请温柔以待。』

泉奈记不清这是扉间第几次送给他这样稀奇古怪的东西，倒也没有把心思放在上面。

月色清朗，从雨户边上漏进了昏暗的屋内。泉奈辗转难眠，他背对着月光陷入沉思之中。

扉间什么时候回来？他究竟会不会来？

夏末清凉的风，悄悄吹着泉奈的家服，这个时候，他觉得有些心慌意乱起来，一种难以言语的焦躁犹如火势蔓延一般，使泉奈怎样都无法平静。

他望着自己的影子，在这清冷的月光下，忽然生出了想要自渎的念头。

尽管，泉奈对情色之事向来不抱兴趣。不过，身为男人总有那种时候，对于他来说，这也是溶进日常生活中的习惯之一，与吃喝无异。

他闭着眼睛，像做着糊涂的梦，无所顾忌的让自己呼吸凌乱。

扉间的身形在脑海里大胆的出现，思念着触摸他时残留在指尖的温度，泉奈陷入了旖旎的空想之中，他觉得自己像个女人似的，因为在深夜想着某个人才会难以成眠，还在这月光下轻薄自己，简直让他羞愧难当。

羞愧归羞愧，斯时斯地，他也不会停下来。

四周没有人影，除了树枝簌簌摇动，听不到其他声音。确认不会有人过来后，泉奈换了个姿势，跪着趴在褥子上，他没有将衣服弄皱的打算，在手贴近大腿时身体不由抖了一阵，细白的手指紧紧握住性器滑动，不多时就起了反应。

想象着和扉间紧紧拥抱的夜晚，那张冷峻的脸滴着汗水在他耳边急促的呼吸，被武器打磨的手指如何抚摸自己的身体，泉奈大胆的呻吟了出来，眼睫间挂着泪珠，要落不落。

扉间，扉间……

泉奈浑身发热，心脏在激烈的跳动，他咬着手指气喘吁吁，然后更加卖力地取悦自己，性器也越发鼓胀，已经是彻底勃起了。恍如沉入大海那样，他沉浸在轻蔑肉体的快感里，除此之外什么都不想干，周围的一切都和他无关。

在小腹的酸胀达到极致的瞬间，他仰着头便射精了。

事情过后，泉奈余韵未消，他侧躺着倒在被褥里，焦急地希望有人可以缓解他的热度，这个时候，一阵窸窣的声音惊动了他，泉奈抬头一瞥，一个好似壁草般的生物缠绕着小腿，缓缓爬上了他的身体。

「什么东西……」泉奈呢喃着，声音沙哑。

绵软的触须扭动着，在泉奈的脚边绕来绕去，透明的光泽在月色下也显得分外美丽，泉奈心想，这不就是扉间送来的那个东西么？不知什么时候变成了这种样子。

还不容他多想，触须已经钻进了泉奈的家服底襟，像某种动物的舌头贴着他的小腹爬行。因为方才高潮过，这种感觉非常强烈，泉奈的体力尚未恢复无法对抗，只好眼神迷离地仰躺着。

于是，对方似乎心领神会一般，分裂出了许多枝蔓，一边缠着泉奈的手脚一边舔着他的身体继续游走。

泉奈的脸颊逐渐泛起了似有若无的红晕，他半睁着眼，呼吸越发急促。触须狡黠地掀开衣襟，白皙光滑的肌肤蓦然暴露在月光里，泉奈抬起头，恰好看见触须的顶端竟然变成了一个小小的吸盘，然后贴上了他的乳尖。

「啊……！」

泉奈感受到了一种从未体验过的愉悦，他无意识地轻轻摇了摇头，想要将那个东西从身上扯下来，但是，对方却紧紧缠绕着他的手腕举过头顶。

可恶，泉奈腹诽。

他咬紧嘴唇，不得不想起了这一切的始作俑者，然后从千手柱间一直问候到了创世神时代。尽管不情愿，既然已经发展到了这个地步也索性认了。

触须们并没有加害泉奈的意图，反而更像是在着力讨好他一般，将干净白皙的胸膛弄得湿湿滑滑，模仿着吮吸的动作刺激乳尖，几番下来，原本瘫软的性器再度挺立。

「扉间，扉间可以再让我，更舒服吗？」泉奈无助的唤着，一副受尽蹂躏的样子。

灵活的触须缓缓游移至挺翘的性器，不断分泌出黏稠的液体，然后依附过去。仿佛像好几张嘴同时吸着自己，泉奈很快就又忍不住想要发泄。与此同时，一只如手指粗细的物什，也抵在了臀缝间来回滑动。

泉奈微怔，还没有细想，那个东西便埋进他的深处，浅入浅出的抽插起来，身体抖得越发激烈，泉奈泪眼朦胧，几乎就要将自己的嘴唇给咬破了。

「呃……好厉害……」

那东西变着花样在泉奈的体内搅动，让他说不出的受用，但仍然觉得不够，不免委屈的想着，扉间那个混蛋宁可送他这些稀奇古怪的玩物，这种时候却又不在他身边，害他变成现在这样又可笑又凄惨的样子。

泉奈浑身沾满了黏稠的液体，像是个落水者一般，他支起双腿，将膝盖并拢，左右扭动腰肢摩挲起腿间的触须。嘴唇不断开阖，发出一声声呢喃着让人脸红的呻吟。

幸好是个深夜，他的秘密才不为人所知。

「我是不是坏了你的好事？」

泉奈似乎听见雨户外传来轻微的人语，他正要起身，清冷的月光已经彻底照进了整个房间。他先是睁大眼睛，然后又把脸转到一旁，心怀愁闷地说，「你知道，还不过来帮我……」

实际上，扉间是早就等候在屋外的，只是眼见着这副光景，他不忍打扰而已。

扉间拉好雨户，进入屋内，他粗鲁地扯下依偎在爱人身上的触须，后者躁动的扭来扭去，看来这些东西还想继续吮吸泉奈的身体，不过，最终还是被他随手扔到了墙角。

「不是你说的要我对人家温柔以待，你怎么这么凶？」泉奈不看扉间，小声说着。

这时，扉间顺势把湿漉漉的泉奈抱着坐了起来，靠在自己怀里，对他的话却不以为然，「开玩笑总得有个限度，太亲近你的话，我可是会生气的。」

听了这话，泉奈只觉得窝心，然后轻轻的笑了出来。

到头来，自己的心思还是被人一眼看穿，却不知为什么心境就仿佛屋外的月光一样突然敞亮了。泉奈回过头将脸贴在扉间的胸前，两个人什么都没有说，只是紧紧的抱着彼此。

今夜注定无眠，月下安宁静谧，仔细一听却藏有轻微的呻吟和喘息。

粗实的阳根徐徐插入泉奈的体内时，先前被触须挑拨的身体现在更是敏感，他眼前一片雪白，双手掐着扉间的肩膀急促的喘了好一会儿才平静下来。

扉间扶着泉奈的腰肢，快速地挺弄抽出，眼前的爱人更是满脸红晕，绵软黏腻的呻吟着，看得他心动不已，埋在内壁里的阳物涨得发疼。

他哼笑一声，「小声点，被人听见怎么办？」

泉奈意识朦胧，也听不清扉间在说些什么，只得咬紧嘴唇，坐在扉间怀里低声喘息着，「你这个人怎么这样，明明是你占尽了便宜，还怪我。」

话音未落，扉间亲了亲泉奈的嘴角，然后搂着他的后背一起躺倒在被褥上。

「泉奈，我想你了。」

一阵热烫的鼻息传到耳边，夹杂着情欲的低沉声线，泉奈一时语塞，自己的脸大约是烫的要烧起来了，不过还没等他答复，扉间就又狠又深的操干起身下的人来。

泉奈闭着眼不断低吟，汗涔涔犹如狂风骤雨中的一叶扁舟，他紧紧扶着扉间的背切实的感受着肉体坚实的存在，然后哭喊着射了出来。

月亮逐渐西沉，借着微光，泉奈把墙角里已经恢复如珍珠大小的触须起来，轻轻放回盒子，收在壁龛下。

「泉奈。」扉间裸着上身，侧躺在床褥里静静看着他，「你在做什么？」

「当然是把这个腌臜玩意收起来。」泉奈没好气的抱怨着，脸上却掩不住笑意。

「你不喜欢吗？我看你得心应手，还以为你很喜欢……」

话还没有说完，迎面朝扉间而来的是沾满体液和精液的衣物，他解开这些糟糕的布料，却还是没有错过泉奈红得滴血的耳尖。

只听爱人，嘀咕道，「以后早点回家，不许再送奇怪的东西给我！」


End file.
